tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
10-29-2012
10-29-2012 Characters: * General Alawai * Interrogator Where: Trucial Abysmia Date: '''10-29-2012 '''TP: Trucial Abysmia TP General Alawai meets with Interrogator to discuss Cobra supporting Sheikh Mohammed's campaign in the upcoming elections. Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. General Alawai has been avoiding Sheikh Saudas he's been secretly working with his son, who has challenged his father for the position of ruler of Trucial Abysmia. His arrogant son has left his family's house. Now he's set up a living area in the tallest, most luxurious apartment complex in Trucial Abysmia. It is in this place where General Alawai has invited Interrogator. Interrogatoris wearing a brown robe with a deep hood over his regular uniform. He checks the address the General has given him once more and approaches the apartment. The conference room has been set up with a luscious variety of fruits, cheeses, sushi, teas and coffee. One of the hostesses looks at Interrogator and smiles warmly. "Welcome! We've been expecting you!" Interrogator lowers the hood and says, "Thank you, this is both more and less than I expected. In the conference room, General Alawai looks on and opens his arms. "Interrogrator! So wonderful to see you!" He approaches Interrogrator and gives him the 'kiss on each cheek' greeting. "I trust your stay here was..accommodating - " Interrogator accepts the greeting and says, "Yes it was, though I am concerned about the lack of security. I was able to enter the building unchallenged and there were no guards outside this apartment." General Alawai nods calmly. "'I' handle security here and I assure you, the security is second to none." He gestures for Interrogator to have a seat. "And with all due respect, I believe we were here to talk about young Sheikh Mohammad's future in Trucial Abysmia...and Cobra's role." Interrogator sits and says, "Yes, we were. I will be sure to report this meeting to Cobra Command as soon as I get back. General Alawai smiles politely and stabs a portion of fish with a skewer. "Well...we've...hit a bit of a snag, see. Mohammed's father... Sheikh Saud...as you know - well, he's obviously VERY upset his son has challenged him...and...has since cut him off from his finances." He gestures around to the luxurious apartment. "And... as you know...campaigns... do not finance themselves." Interrogator says kindly, "No, they do not." He takes a cup of tea and inserts a straw into it and takes a sip. General Alawai smiles politely and gestures to Interrogator. "Have some tea! The leaves come from Mt. Fiji in China. Only 12 ounces are produced every year!" General Alawai says, "Well... in order to... inspire - young Mohammed MUST project a measure of success. I was thinking... a 'campaign' donation from Cobra...to help us out during this election - wouldn't even be a donation." He smiles politely to Interrogator. "Call it...an investment." "This is the best tea I have ever had, General. Your hospitality will be noted." Interrogator says and then continues, "Cobra is always looking to invest in new projects. What did you have in mind?" General Alawai says politely "Sheikh Saud says he can't do business with you because of your... terrorist allegations...His words - not mine!" He takes a sip of tea. "Sheih Mohammad thinks different." "Sheikh Mohammad seems like a wise man. If Sheikh Saud can not look at Cobra's recent attempt to aid others in their recovery, then perhaps it is time for a new ruler." Interrogator says. General Alawai says flatly "Sheikh Saud's decision to have free and fair elections in this land... is admirable." He folds his hands "But... I believe... the people will choose a more 'conservative' ruler - like Sheikh Mohammed. Someone who will... have a more... traditional government - with clerics reassuming more authority." He folds his hands. "...and in turn, a full readmission of Cobra to this great land - and all the resources that it implies." Interrogator says, "I favor traditional governments myself, General. Cobra always appreciates more resources, especially such useful resources as oil and natural gas." General Alawai smiles diplomatically "...which you will have again. I am sworn to obey the honorable Sheikh Saud, but his decision to end all business dealings with Cobra... disappointed many of us in his military." Interrogator says, "If a leader is not willing to do what is best for his people, then it is indeed time to replace that ruler." General Alawai smiles again and gestures Interrogator. "Taste the fois gras..." General Alawai adds "I... will serve WHOEVER is in charge. However, I have taken a liking to this young prince. He reminds me of his grandfather." He adds "More... disciplined. Less persuaded by... the feminine elements in our society." Interrogator removes his helmet, revealing a black ski-mask head covering. He takes some of the fois gras and chews slowly, asking, "Sheikh Saud has a weakness for women?" General Alawai shakes his head. "No... he is very loyal to his wife. But... he oftentimes is TOO influenced by her voice." He smiles. "I have found women to be... as clerics say - inferior in judgment." General Alawai passes a plate of caviar to Interrogator. "Red Sea Caviar... $6,000 an ounce." Interrogator says diplomatically, "I see. However, Cobra Commander trusts the Baronesswith the day to day running of Cobra. She will most likely be contacting you to discuss the details of this project." He takes some of the caviar and chews that slowly as well, enjoying it. General Alawai frowns slightly at the thought of a woman handling business, but he nods. "Again... I am not taking sides. It is my duty to see that elections are carried out fairly." He then adds "And it is my duty to see that the people's will is enforced." Interrogator says, "I have always believed the people need a strong leader. However, the Americans and their allies would rather see the weak-willed in power. If we go further, we can expect difficulties from them." He doesn't even try to keep his disdain for the Americans out of his voice. General Alawai smiles and opens his hands. "Then we agree!" He then adds "However, Sheikh Mohammed's means are rapidly dwindling. If... he could... somehow have an arranged meeting with Tomax and Xamot... he could secure funding... AND get his message across more effectively." Interrogator says, "I would be willing to set up such a meeting. I believe Tomax and Xamot are in North America helping there currently." As Interrogator and General Alawai eat, a group of seamsters come by, each carrying an elaborate suit or outfit into Sheikh Mohammed's room. In addition, Interrogator MAY have seen a $2.1 million Ferrari and a $1.7 HUMVEE in the parking lot. Interrogator asks, "How long do we have until the elections?" General Alawai takes a bite into a dessert. The mousse topping was made from a liquid hydrogen technique. Only the best for Interrogator and Cobra. "With due respect, if you happen to see Sheikh Saud - please keep this meeting in full confidence. I would hate for him to ... get the wrong idea." General Alawai says flatly "Two months. Not much time to get Sheikh Mohammed's name out." He frowns. "We also have another candidate - Anwar Assan. He was a political prisoner - total thorn in our side. NOW he's free. And wants FULL equal rights for women, he wants to abolish capital punishment for sin crimes like homosexuality...and drastically reduce the authority of our clerics in decision making." General Alawai frowns, "I've been TOLD by Sheikh Saud NOT to arrest him. But to monitor his activities. Apparently, he is permitting Assan to run." "I had a feeling you would like to keep our meeting a secret, which is why I came disguised. Mister Assan sounds like quite the radical." Interrogator says, disapproval creeping into his voice as he says the word 'radical'. General Alawai folds his hands. "He is quite charismatic - But I do not expect him to be a factor in this election, no matter how many people you see in his rallies." Interrogator nods once and asks, "So we do not need to 'remove' Mister Assan from the election?" General Alawai thinks, then shakes his head. "No... what 'I' would like to do... if ...IF Mohammed wins - I would like to know Assan's supporters. The more out in the open they feel they can be...the better the chance I can monitor their activities...and suppress any...'troublesome' segments of the population." Interrogator says approvingly, "That would be a wise strategy." General Alawai finishes "...in the event of a Sheikh Mohammed victory." He thinks for a moment. "I...think a $20 million 'investment' would be worth our oil fields for as long as a 17-year-old king rules, wouldn't you agree?" General Alawai smiles. "So... would Cobra be interested in...investing in Sheikh Mohammed?" General Alawai finishes "For what it's worth, Sheikh Mohammed is against these elections. He believes...as 'I' do, that it is divine right, not commoners who determine who is the TRUE ruler of Abysmia." General Alawai says, "If he wins, the young prince said this is the last election Trucial Abysmia will see in his lifetime." Interrogator says, "Cobra is definitely interested. I will report and begin filing the paperwork as soon as I get back." General Alawai gets up and bows to Interrogator. "It's been too long since you've graced us with your presence. Let us hope that future visits await." Interrogator puts his helmet back on and rearms it, saying warmly, "With how gracious your hospitality is, I would enjoy a return visit." Luxurious apartment atop Trucial Abysmia? A $2.7 million Ferrari - Mohammed may sound like a spoiled brat to Interrogator. However, a weak, ineffectual leader who only needs to have a few expensive toys to distract him may be just what Cobra is looking for as a future ruler. Indeed :) Interrogator thinks for a moment and asks, "One further question, General. Would you be requiring any additional military assistance?" General Alawai folds his hands. "With the current administration - no. Sheikh Saud has said he has no plans to expand the military - he would rather see resources go for education and health care." General Alawai smiles politely. "And currently, I serve Sheikh Saud - so that matter is put to bed." Interrogator says, "If I could spend some time alone with Sheikh Saud, I may be able to persuade him to not run in the election. I promise you no harm would come to him." General Alawai smiles at Interrogator. "May I be forthcoming?" Interrogator says, "You may, General." General Alawai smiles. "Sheikh Saud...since he had a change of heart...AND he's allowed his wife to have more...say in our policy - I have seen women admitted to Universities, I have seen inter-denominational churches emerge...I have seen protests! Something I would NEVER have seen with Saud's father." He adds "I am his loyal servant, but I fear his current politics... require new leadership...to reverse these alarming developments." General Alawai says flatly "I've even heard of talk of women being allowed to drive unaccompanied at his next administration!" Interrogator says calmly, "It is clear he has gone too far from the traditional values of the people." General Alawai smiles. "Then we are in agreeance." Interrogator says, "I am. I am sure I can convince those I need to in my organization to support Sheikh Mohammad." General Alawai smiles at Interrogator. "Again...think of this as an investment." He adds "As head of the military, it is 'I' who shall oversee these elections." Interrogator comments, "That should make things easier." General Alawai nods. "If you are not in a hurry to get back, we JUST finished the suite at the top level - we would be honored to have you as a guest for the evening." Interrogator says, "I would be delighted to stay for the evening." General Alawai raises a hand to Interrogator. He picks up a phone. "Yes - Alawai here. Please arrange for a mineral wrap and spa session for 6:30 tonight - he will have a card with my name." General Alawai hands a card to Interrogator. "Compliments of Oasis spa..." Interrogator says, "Thank you General Alawai, but I do not like to reveal my identity to anyone." General Alawai says, "That is why you only need to show them this card. Remember - you are not even supposed to be on our soil." Interrogator says, "Then I will accept. I will have my gunners in disguise stand guard." To himself he thinks, "One can never be too cautious." General Alawai nods. "Which is way I believe we will have an extremely cooperative business relationship of Mohammed wins this election." Interrogator says warmly, "I also believe that the arrangement will be mutually beneficial." General Alawai smiles and jokes. "Of course, you can't have a campaign without money!" General Alawai waves a hand. "Anyway - enjoy tonight. Enjoy our accommodations!" Interrogator says, " I will. I have already composed the report in my head." Interrogator puts the hood back up, making sure it covers the helmet. He checks a nearby mirror to make sure nobody can see the helmet and says, "Good evening, General." Category:2012 category:Logs